Business Engagements
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Bakura x Ryou] An arranged engagement resurfaces between Amane and Bakura as the two family companies began to collapse. Except Amane’s dead, and they have no other daughter, but they do have a son named Ryou Bakura.
1. To Plead and Convince

**BUSINESS ENGAGEMENTS**  
_By Starflower Sakura  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Takahashi Kazuki. Does that clear up everything for all you people that's maybe doubting that?   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: *smiles innocently* It's just another fanfic idea! I don't think it's ever been done before so I want to try it out!! I'm sooooo excited!! *grins and jumps happily around* But if this idea has already been done, then I'm very sorry, but I'm really not copying!! This is a complete AU which means that there are going to be loads of changes!   
  
**DEDICATION**: This fanfic is dedicated to my dear friend, **Sagako-chan**! Domo arigato for all your help! _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** BUSINESS ENGAGEMENTS  
CHAPTER 1 - TO PLEAD AND CONVINCE**  
  
Laughing happily, Ryou walked home with his boyfriend, Ishtar Malik, talking about the summer vacation that was laid out before them.   
  
"First we can go to the beach, then after that the newly opened amusement park, then we can go to dinner at that restaurant by the beach!" Malik exclaimed.   
  
"You're making it sound like a date," Ryou teased his Egyptian boyfriend.   
  
"Why? Don't you want it to be?" Malik asked, smiling at the white-haired angel before him.   
  
"It depends..."   
  
"Depends on what?" Malik asked.   
  
Ryou smiled and ran in front of Malik, with hands behind his back, and his head tilted cutely, "You'll see!"   
  
With that, Ryou ran off leaving a dazed Malik behind. When Malik finally registered what had happened Ryou had already left him far off in the dust, leaving behind only his melodious laughter. Ryou entered his house, happy and content smiling blissfully.   
  
"Ryou would you come with me please?" Ryou's father, Bakura Yaten, said.   
  
Ryou followed obediently to his father's study room. Yaten motioned for his son to sit down and he did. Ryou watched silently as his father paced about the room.   
  
"Ryou... have you ever heard of the Ryusaki family?" his father finally begun.   
  
"Yes... I think so," Ryou answered hesitantly, not sure of where this conversation would lead them. "They're the owner of Ryusaki Corporation."   
  
"Did you know that your mother and I made a deal with them?"   
  
Ryou shook his head. He watched as his father ran his hand through his hair, pacing back and forth.   
  
"We were trying to be safe for just in case one of the businesses fail we would have something to lean against for support. So I had promised Amane to their son, Bakura if that time ever came."   
  
With that, Ryou jumped out of his seat.   
  
"But Amane is... is..."   
  
Ryou couldn't bring himself to say the word. The word that had tormented him for so many years before he met Malik. She was dead...   
  
"I know... I know... but the thing is that we never mentioned Amane's death to them..."   
  
"NANI?!"   
  
"Yes, and..." he paused. "We want you to..."   
  
"You want me to go over there to inform them about this incident after four years of her death?" Ryou asked.   
  
"No, that's not it... You see, they have never seen Amane, nor have they ever seen you. I... I want you to take Amane's place."   
  
** "NANI?!!!" **   
  
"Onegai, Ryou-kun. Please try to understand."   
  
"I'm trying to, Otou-sama. It's just so hard!"   
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this, but since Amane-chan is..." Ryou's father trailed off, not wanting to relive the memory of his only daughter's death.   
  
"So you are going to make me do this instead?" Ryou asked softly, his melancholy eyes staring at the ground.   
  
"If you won't do this for yourself, then do it for your mother and I."   
  
Ryou snapped his head up, looking at his father, his eyes brimming with tears.   
  
"How is this for myself at all?" he asked.   
  
His father was at a loss for words. The door to their study room quietly opened and entered in Ryou's mother (A.N. Remember, it's AU!).   
  
"Okaa-sama!" Ryou exclaimed.   
  
"We should tell him the truth, dear."   
  
"The truth? What truth? What have you been hiding from me now?!" Ryou yelled.   
  
Ryou's father sighed as he sat down in his armchair, exhausted. His brows creased in exasperation and his shoulders sagging from their usual sturdy composure. Ryou was surprised for seeing his father looking older than he really is.   
  
"The truth is that... our business has been failing and so is the Ryusaki's business. We have decided that now is the right time to announce the engagement. If both our businesses haven't been failing the deal would be there but it won't happen. But since _both_ our businesses are failing... we have no other choice."   
  
"Why didn't you tell them of Amane-chan's death?"   
  
"We were all grieving that we didn't want to remember it by telling other people and having to be reminded how sorry they are for us every time we meet them."   
  
"But, it will never work! I'm a guy and Ryusaki is a guy! And I've heard that Ryusaki Bakura is Japan's #1 Player and Bachelor. If Amane was still here, I would have objected to their engagement!"   
  
"You will just have to pretend to be Amane and keep your gender hidden until both of our companies are up to their regular performance."   
  
"Then can't you just sign a contract or something to merge your companies together or something?!"   
  
"We could do that, but contracts aren't as reliable."   
  
"So you are going to take away **my** happiness just so _you _could have the company back up?!"   
  
"Won't you do this for me, my son?" Ryou's mother, Bakura Reiko, asked gently.   
  
Ryou took a look at his mother and all his strong defenses started to break. She could get him to do just about anything by looking at him in that motherly way of hers.   
  
"I know that it will be a hassle, but please do this," after saying that Ryou's mother took on a coughing fit while Yaten rushed to her side.   
  
"What's wrong with Okaa-sama?" Ryou asked panicking.   
  
"It's nothing... dear."   
  
"Reiko, you better go up to rest. The doctor said that it won't help your sickness if you move around like this."   
  
"What sickness?!" Ryou questioned.   
  
Yaten waited until his wife was out of sight and he turned back to Ryou, "Your mother has acquired a dangerous sickness. Since our business is failing... it will be almost impossible to pay for her medical bills. If she wasn't like this, I would have never even considered making you do this, but..."   
  
Ryou felt his heart ache. Agreeing to it would make him uncommonly close to a bird in a cage, but it would save his beloved mother's life. Disagreeing to this arrangement would let him still have his freedom and Malik, but it would mean his mother's life. He knew what he had to do and he felt a chill run down his spine as he thought of all the things he will have to let go of.   
  
"I'll do it."   
  
His father's joy almost made him forget about everything, but almost was not enough. While his father was embracing him, a tear slid down his cheek.   
  
_Goodbye, Malik...  
  
** To be continued...**_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ Wasn't this a weird fic? I thought it was! I would have never completed this chapter if it wasn't for my friend whom I have dedicated this fic to! Do people think that this will never work out? Well, I have some doubt that it will work out also, but Sagako-chan told me to "work hard." *scoffs* Easy for her to say! She's not the one having to face the mercy of the readers when the update is taking way too long! *sniff* If you people don't kill me, I promise I will update! *smiles* Please review!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflower@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!   
  
_** ~* Starflower Sakura *~ **


	2. Daddy's Little Princess

**BUSINESS ENGAGEMENTS  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Yuugiou doesn't belong to me! -scowls as the Yuugiou cast celebrates the fact-_

_**To readers/reviewers**: This was practically one of the first Yuugiou fics I've ever started, and it didn't reach a chapter two… until now! I found my inspiration for this story again! Yup… I lost the inspiration for this story and I gained it back! I suppose I should be glad since this story has a really interesting plot… or at least I think so… Oh well… you probably don't want me to ramble anymore, so here's the next chapter!_

_**Started**: Saturday, April 2, 2005  
__**Completed**: Thursday, June 23, 2005_

* * *

**Business Engagements  
****Chapter 2 – Daddy's Little Princess**

Malik was silent. He couldn't stand it when Malik was silent. Well, that was because Malik was practically _never_ silent, so the stillness worked on his nerves.

"Please don't be angry!" Ryou pleaded anxiously as Malik sat stone-still across from him.

He watched as Malik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He watched still as Malik opened his eyes again and turned it towards him. Ryou cringed lightly, secretly awaiting for some sort of outburst. He did, in spite of the horrible feeling he had, told Malik about everything that happened just the other day. From the engagement between Bakura and Amane to the part where he was to be disguised as Amane and fulfill the engagement. The outburst that was expected and slightly prepared for, on Ryou's part, did not come.

"Malik?" Ryou asked tentatively in fear of the arrival of the anticipated anger.

Starting slowly, Malik tried to find the right words to say, "It would be wrong to blame you. I wouldn't want your mother to die and if that's the only way then so be it. I won't say that I'm not hurt by it… but… I do wish you the best of luck."

Ryou stared at Malik, eyes wide, and mouth agape. When it came down to serious issues such as this, Malik is quite understanding and that's why he loved him so much. Without much of a warning, Ryou threw himself at Malik and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry…" Ryou whispered.

"Don't worry… we'll stay friends, won't we?"

Ryou nodded, comforted by the warmth of Malik's embrace. From this point on, his life will not be his own. He'll be living a life designed for a decease sister whom he loved dearly. He knew that, during times of loneliness, when things just aren't going right, he'll wonder if he made the right decision or not. It was not too late to go back to his father and tell him that he changed his mind, but an image of his loving mother appeared in his mind. He was doing this for her… but his heart will always remain in one place and one place alone.

"No matter what happens," Ryou started out in a small breath, "you're the only one that I'll ever love, Ishtar Malik."

-------

"I think all I need to do is mess around with your hair a bit. Not a lot, just a little. Add some noticeable female aspects; change your clothes, teach you how ladies—and I do mean ladies—act, and viola! We have a female Bakura Ryou-kun, or, better known as, Bakura Amane-chan," Mazaki Anzu exclaimed with a flourish of her hand.

"Do you _have _to mess with my hair? I like it like this," Ryou whined, taking a few strands of his hair between his fingers.

"Well…" Anzu began, tilting her head slightly to the side to examine Ryou's hair some more. "I suppose we could let it stay like this. I just thought it was a bit too… messy to be a girl's style, but whatever rocks your boat. It won't make _that _much of a difference."

Ryou sighed in relief. He knew that Anzu was only trying to help, but he wanted to keep some things about him the same.

"Thanks, Anzu-chan."

She smiled brightly before turning around to search through a gigantic duffel bag that she brought along with her. He looked on as things began to fly past as Anzu dug deeper and deeper in her bag.

They were currently in Ryou's room with Anzu trying to prepare him for his task of pretending to be a female. He spun 180º in his chair and looked at his enormous room. It was rather plain, to put it candidly.

A large four-poster bed with the headboard propped against the wall stood in the middle of the room and his desk, where he's sitting at, was propped against the opposite wall with plenty of walk space in between. Bed stands stood on both sides of the bed, each holding a lamp. The bed stand on the right, though, also had a digital clock resting on it and the one on the left currently have a book with a bookmark sticking out of it. Even more to the right was the door, which was currently closed and locked. Left of the left bed stand stood a giant wardrobe made entirely out of cherry wood and even more left of _that _is an old-fashioned window seat that stared out onto the streets. Turning back around to face his desk, a large vanity mirror, taken from his mother, was propped up.

More things began to fly, and although some of these are most crucial, it still made Ryou squeak in discomfort all the same. A few more items like clothes and cosmetics came soaring through the air before Anzu rose and turned back to face Ryou.

"When I'm done with you," she began as she sorted out the makeup, "you'll be an incredibly beautiful 'woman.'"

"But I don't _want_ to be a woman," Ryou muttered with a scowl.

Anzu smiled sympathetically, but didn't say anything else. Instead, she tied his hair into a ponytail so it won't get in the way when she's applying the cosmetics. Brushing back a strand of loose hair, Ryou looked up to see Anzu with a serious look on her face, and an artistic twinkle in her eye. He grimaced disdainfully as blush was applied to his cheeks, eye shadow to his eyes, and a light touch of gloss—he vehemently refused lipstick—on his lips. Anzu stood back and admired her work. A peach/pink blush to emphasize his skin's natural glow, a green hue to bring out his eyes, and, as stated earlier, gloss to assent his lips.

"Don't frown, Ryou-kun! It doesn't bode well with all my hard work! You need to smile for it to really shine through!"

Ryou sighed, and forced out a small smile.

"Better than nothing," he heard Anzu mumble to herself as she searched through the pile of female clothing she brought along.

A mutter of disparagement here, a hum of approval there as clothes were sorted out into two piles. More clothes fell into the pile where disdain was muttered before thrown, and Ryou can't help but wonder just what was wrong with those clothing.

"Alright!" Anzu exclaimed, picking up the small pile of clothes and dropping it onto Ryou's lap. "Go and change into them and we'll see whether or not they'll work."

Gathering the clothes up in his arm, and giving Anzu the darkest look he could muster (which wasn't very dark), he headed towards the door. A small clearing of the throat from Anzu caused him to turn and look at her. She wasn't looking at him, though. Not exactly. She gave him a glance before turning her gaze to some items on the bed. Ryou blushed heavily as he gave Anzu a pleading glance.

"Better now than later, right?" Anzu laughed nervously.

Ryou bit his lower lip as he hurriedly swooped up those items as well and rushed to the restroom. Ryou, unintentionally, slammed the door in his haste, and Anzu chuckled lightly after him. Flinging open the bathroom door and slamming it shut again, Ryou tries to get his flaming cheeks under control. Picking up an article of clothing, Ryou frowned at it in distaste.

"Anzu-chan," Ryou moaned to himself, "do I really have to wear women's," a gulp, "lingerie."

A heavy sigh followed as Ryou dropped everything and settled for staring at the items.

-------

Anzu, waiting patiently for Ryou to return, turned to look at herself in the mirror. Short chestnut-brown hair, azure-blue eyes, and a healthy complexion of a young woman in her early twenties. A strong, lithe body from the many practices at a dance studio in New York. Being a dancer, she now possessed a natural grace—not that she was ever clumsy to begin with. She was called back to Japan to help Ryou with his little quandary, but she was more or less, thankful for the break. To sum it up, she was a beautiful young woman with high dreams and a fiery spirit, and who was, unfortunately, still single. Love and romance just doesn't seem to be in her favor, but her prince—her** real** prince (she had a crush on one Motoyoshi Yami once before, but that relationship ended before it could even start)—would someday come. She's sure of it.

"But, for the moment, I shall enjoy the life of being a single woman in a world full of men."

-------

"I hate them," a seething Ryusaki Bakura growled as he flung open the door to his room with a bang.

His best friend, and partner-in-crime (more trouble than crime), Ishiyama Marik, looked up from the magazine he was reading to give a quizzical stare. "Them?"

Bakura shot him a death glare that he was pretty much used to. Being best friends has its advantages when it came to Bakura.

"Hey, you hate **lots** of people. Am I supposed to know which one you chose to verbally and sometimes physically attack _this_ time?"

"My fucked-up parents said that if I want to inherit the company, I have to marry this girl. Bakura Amana, Amanu… or something!"

"Maybe they're tired of you bringing girls home and breaking up with them the next day."

"What do you know?"

"Lots more than you, obviously. Hence the reason I already own and run the family company," Marik smirked, scanning over his magazine and flipping the page.

"Then shouldn't you be at work? All I see you doing is fooling around."

Marik sighed, and shook his head in an almost pitying way, "Have you been listening to a word I said? I'm a genius, and as a genius, I have more solutions for things. Like work. For example, I run the company and get all the pretty money while all my little worker bees do all the work loyally, without hesitation, and best of all, without mistake."

"Without mistake? Tch, that's impossible. All those pathetic people can do _is_ make mistakes!"

Marik said nothing, but only shook his head, grinned in his slightly creepy way, and continued skimming through his magazine.

-------

At the Ishiyama Corporation, Rashid is seen sitting in a room with two chairs on opposite sides of a table looking extremely, and exceedingly bored. There was a new batch of workers starting work at the Corp. and whenever new workers came, he had a job to do.

"Please sit down," Rashid muttered with a grim smile as a young man came in looking exceptionally nervous and terrified.

_What is he? The 56th one today?_ Rashid groaned inwardly.

"Alright, this is a traditional ritual for anyone entering the company so you must do exactly as I say and I promise it wouldn't hurt you in any way."

The young man nodded, slightly suspicious. Picking up the gold pendulum from the table, Rashid began to swing it back and forth after a disgruntled sigh.

"Keep your eyes on the pendulum."

He waited until the man fell asleep while following the pendulum.

"You will serve Ishiyama Marik-sama dutifully. You will be loyal to the company. You will do your best for the company. You will make no mistakes when working in this company. You will always arrive on time. You will not socialize if it's not for company reasons or benefits. When you hear the original sound of the bell meant and played only at the Ishiyama Corporation, you will start, and when the clock strikes five you will stop and this will continue for as long as you're working for this company. On the count of three, you will wake up, and forget all that was said and or done here. One… Two… Three."

The man's eyes opened and he possessed a half-glazed, half-confused look.

"W-What happened?"

"We were having a little talk so the company can know you better. Don't you remember?"

"N-no… not really…"

"Well, it's probably the stress of actually getting a job at one of the biggest corporations in Japan. You're very lucky, you know. I'll look forward to seeing you around. Now, when you exit, will you please ask the next person to come in."

The man nodded, and walked out the door.

"Ah, hypnosis… Marik never ceases to surprise me." He took a look at the list. "Only 42 more to go…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_I just noticed that I haven't updated this in more than a year. –sweatdrops- I'll try to update more and more, but school is just taking up so much time. I have so many things to do, but I really will try! Especially since inspiration is practically spilling over! Well… not really… Hmm… I wonder if I can get Bakura-kun and Marik-kun to destroy my school… _

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


	3. And So They Meet

**BUSINESS ENGAGEMENTS  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: My computer belongs to me. The pocky next to me belongs to me (for the most part). Yuugiou doesn't belong to me. _

_**To readers/reviewers**: After not updating for so long on this fic, I decided to make a quick update. Aren't I the nicest? Of course… self-flattery will get me nowhere. –sighs- I also should update my other fics as well… and maybe write a new one-shot… Not that any of you will care… much… (I also doubt anyone actually **reads** this) but I fell in love with a coupling that I will probably get flamed for, but I don't think that will stop me from writing. There always will be so person out there who doesn't like what I write, so I'm expecting it. Enough of my rambling and onto the show… err… chapter._

_**Started**: Monday, August 01, 2005  
__**Completed**: Friday, November 11, 2005_

* * *

**Business Engagements  
****Chapter 3 – And So They Meet**

"Presenting the beautiful, graceful, and feminine Bakura Amane-chan!" Everyone looked up expectantly to the top of the stairs where Anzu stood at the side to introduce Ryou or, as he is currently known, Amane.

Ryou peeked out from behind Anzu tentatively. The only people awaiting his descend was his mother, father, and, to his great humiliation, Malik. Well, there was also Anzu, but since she already seen him, it doesn't count.

"There are too many people, Anzu-chan!" Ryou whispered, trying to hide himself as much as possible behind Anzu because the banisters didn't provide as much protection from viewing eyes as he wished.

"It's only us, Ryou-kun! Two of them are your parents, one is your boyfriend—"

"Former," Ryou interjected bitterly.

"—_Former_ boyfriend," Anzu corrected herself, "and then there's me, your best friend from before we can even remember!"

"But I look stupid."

"No, you look beautiful!"

"You know… being a guy, I could take that as an insult."

"Just go!"

Anzu pushed Ryou out from behind her and whispered forcefully, "Now go!"

Gasps were heard as they saw what Anzu did to Ryou. His hair was still mostly the same except for its silkier look. With the work of a true artist—Anzu modestly denies any skill in it whatsoever—his features looked softer and more feminine. His cheeks held a light tinge of rose-pink—whether from the rose-pink blush Anzu applied to his cheeks, or from his embarrassment, people still aren't quite sure. His lips, without the aid of lipstick, were plump and "kissable" as Malik would've put it and he was dressed in a simple ballroom gown that Anzu bought on her trip in Europe a few years ago.

"You look beautiful, Ryou-kun," Reiko commented, a smile graced her pale lips.

Ryou's blush intensified, and he heard a chuckle from Malik. Descending down the stairs, Ryou tried to be careful not to trip, but no luck. With only a few steps to go, Ryou accidentally stepped on the hem of the dress and fell forwards—into Malik's arms.

"You really should work on that," Malik whispered in his ear.

With his head bent down in fierce embarrassment, he heard Anzu mutter, "Alright… maybe not so graceful…"

-------

"You'll meet your fiancée today, honey! Aren't you excited?"

"No," Bakura stated flatly, crossing his arms.

"Now, now, son. I'm sure she'll suit you perfectly."

Bakura scowled even more, but his parents, both entirely used to this, only smiled. Their limousine was quickly cruising along the highway to the destined hotel that both families agreed to meet at two o'clock.

"I think we'll be running a little late, Satsuki," Satoshi told his wife after glancing at his watch.

"Nonsense! We'll make it exactly on time!"

Bakura scoffed and mumbled, "Not unless we get a flat tire… or more…"

To his disappointment, nothing out of the ordinary happened and like his mother said, they made it there exactly at two o'clock.

"Come now! We don't want to keep them waiting!" Satsuki exclaimed, her excitement getting the best of her.

Upon entering, marble tiles, white walls, and large windows greeted their eyes. It was, overall, very blinding for Bakura, and his scowl deepened with the result of people in the lobby staying a safe distance away from him.

"This is a nice place, isn't it?"

"Yea, I heard this hotel has a very fine restaurant, too," Satoshi grinned.

"Always thinking with your stomach, and nothing else!"

Crossing the marble floor, they asked the young lady at the check-in counter where their reserved meeting spot was. The young lady pointed to their left, and with a few words and a nod, Satoshi and Satsuki turned towards their destination. Bakura, on the other hand, abruptly turned right and started walking the opposite direction.

"Where are you going, Bakura?" Satsuki asked, her hand on her hip as she waited for a response.

"I'm going to the restroom," Bakura muttered.

"What about the meeting?"

"I'll be there. Don't worry," was Bakura's answer before disappearing around the corner.

Satsuki frowned at her son's antics, letting out a dejected sigh, she turned to her husband and said, "He gets his manners—or lack of—from you, you know," before walking away, leaving Satoshi dumbfound in the lobby.

-------

White marble tiles gave way to plush scarlet carpets as Bakura entered the never-ending hallways of the hotel. The doors were dark brown with gold numbers hanging on it. Paintings were hung consistently between every other door, and vases of flowers stood on the sides of elevators.

Whistling to himself, Bakura really couldn't care less about what was around him. He just wanted to postpone the meeting as long as possible, but he'll have to go soon. He just likes the thought that making them wait would irritate them. Maybe if they were impatient enough, once Bakura reaches the meeting room, they would be gone, and the engagement cancelled with no hope of a revival. Bakura smirked at this, and played around with the thought for a while.

Reaching a four-way intersection, a woman—or so Bakura assumes by the shoulder-length hair—dashed from the left and crashed into him. Without a word of apology, this person leaped up and continued running. All Bakura caught of this person's features were the most stunning chocolate-brown eyes he's ever seen.

Brown eyes weren't uncommon, but in that split second in which he caught sight of those eyes, and only to say that he was only a little bit mesmerized was an understatement, and to say that he didn't want to find the person was just downright lying. Snapping out of his shock, Bakura looked around and discovered that the person already disappeared, but someone else was heading towards him the same way as the last, and at the same speed as well. He took a step back and when she was about to pass, he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, trying to shake her arm free. She stopped trying, and looked up at him, a change of expression in her face. "Did you happen to see someone run by here? Someone with silver-white hair."

"Hmm? Oh yes, she ran that way."

The girl gave him an odd look before breaking free when his loosened grip and dashed off.

"Hey! Wait! I didn't get to ask you for her name!"

-------

"Oh, Bakura! There you are!" Satsuki exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. Anyone can see that she expected her son to not show up at all. "Please greet Bakura Yaten-san, Bakura Reiko-san, their lovely daughter—you don't mind me calling you Amane-chan, do you?" A shake of the head. "Oh good! Their lovely daughter, Bakura Amane-chan, and her two friends, Mazaki Anzu and Ishtar Malik!"

Bakura grumbled a response to each of them, keeping his eyes on the floor. He was still angry that he wasn't able to find either girl. It was almost like they disappeared into thin air!

"Bakura, wouldn't you actually like to take a look at your fiancée?" urged Satsuki.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura raised his head and a gasp was caught in his throat and his eyes beheld the girl that ran into him just moments before and behind her was the girl he caught, but who soon broke free and ran away as well. There was something wrong though. The girl that stood before him was wearing a completely different attire from the one that ran into him. Not to mention, she had _green _eyes instead of brown.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_I have nothing to say except dun dun dun… Can you tell I'm in a really weird mood? I was going to make it longer, but I got lazy. Hehehe, sorry. At least it's an update, right? Hope to see you at the next chapter… which should be soon…_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


End file.
